


Fairing

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Flight Plan Series [7]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, chapter 2 will have sex, nothing explicit in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Some alcohol makes Richard a little more honest than he meant to be, leading to some new experiences.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond, Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond
Series: Flight Plan Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436929
Kudos: 2





	Fairing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy... guess who meant to post this (and some other stuff) like a month ago...
> 
> Hopefully everything will be up soon...

It had started with an offhand comment, one that Richard almost certainly hadn’t meant to voice out loud over a casual dinner. The three of them were having dinner in the kitchen- Richard and Mindy had invited Jeremy over earlier in the day, when reporters had descended on Jeremy’s flat looking for news on his divorce- when Richard, having had slightly too much to drink, had looked between his two partners, and said,

“So beautiful. I wish I could have you both at once.” He had then immediately turned back to his dinner as if he hadn’t spoken, leaving Jeremy and Mindy to make red-faced attempts at avoiding eye-contact with each other for the rest of the meal.

Even then, though, it probably would have been left there, if Richard hadn’t then proceeded to pour himself yet another drink, sending him over the fine line from tipsy to no-verbal-filter-drunk.

“Let’s sit on the couch!” he said, bouncing on his feet as Jeremy rinsed off the dishes, and Mindy loaded them into the washer. “I call the middle!”

It was a simple enough request, and Richard looked so excited about it, that sure enough they were soon all seated on the sofa, Richard sprawled half-over each of them, taking up far more space than should be possible for someone of his size.

“Let’s have a three-way!” He exclaimed suddenly, sitting up so fast that Jeremy narrowly avoided being hit by a fast-moving arm. “It’ll be perfect! If sex with two people is good, imagine how great it will be with three!” He then flopped back down across the sofa, laying his head on Jeremy’s lap. “Love you both,” he said, and fell asleep.

Jeremy looked over at Mindy, not sure what to make of Richard’s suggestions.

“I-”

“What-”

They quieted as abruptly as they had spoken, still not quite making eye contact. After another moment, Jeremy gestured for Mindy to speak first.

“I, um, consider you a good friend, but that’s honestly it.” Mindy said, biting at her lip.

“Absolutely. I couldn’t agree more.” Jeremy nodded, shifting slightly as Richard moved in his sleep.

“But, well, once couldn’t hurt, could it?” She was looking down at Richard as she spoke, fondness clear even through the nervous expression on her face.

Jeremy considered, looking down as well. “No, I guess not,” Jeremy said. He ran a hand through Richard’s hair, enjoying the content sound that Richard breathed out in response. “Who knows? It might even be fun,” he said, suddenly grinning up at Mindy.

She grinned back, and the gleam in her eyes promised interesting things to come for sure.


End file.
